


Megaforce crossovers

by Laura5595



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura5595/pseuds/Laura5595
Summary: A collection of short stories where teams that didn’t get much of a look in in the super megaforce season get there own chance to shine





	Megaforce crossovers

A/n: I have been rewatching super megaforce and noticed that not many seasons got shown in a episode to help the rangers. If anything ,like time force, one ranger used a suit (ok I’m pleased it was Emma as time force pink is my favourite but still) have any of you guys wondered what kind of episodes they would be part of. As this is just my little note before outlining the plan for the fic which will be a few 2-5 chapter fics different styles of popular power ranger tropes, like a old foe coming back. So as far as I can remember these are the teams that didn’t get too much (ie their zords were used , but not really their suits save for one episode, suit was only used once or by one ranger)  
In space  
Lost galaxy  
Light speed rescue  
Time force  
Ninja storm  
Dino thunder  
Spd??? (I know they used the zords a bit but I’m not sure about a proper episode)  
Mystic force  
If I’ve missed seasons it’s probably because I’ve only just started re watching it and haven’t gone though it all but some I won’t do due to not much knowledge on the season or personal reasons.  
There will not be any covering on MMPR shipping as I have my opinions about that and Don’t want drama. So it’s not being mentioned 

Thanks for reading. More to come


End file.
